


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 15 - This Leader Is Really Going In With This Battle

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 15th chapter of the series that is called "SSS 69". Final one of this side story. Who will survive? Who will die? Find out in this final chapter of the 1st side story! (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 15 - This Leader Is Really Going In With This Battle

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 15 - This Leader Is Really Going In With This Battle  
Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! Orhen has sent Teras and the angel to The Natural Spikers. And there was a big overturn when Terrance came along and fight off Nebra and Kitlit. But Nebra was defeated and was burnt by Terrance and Terrance continued to go to the Shindred Palace. While Teras and Jasmine had their brutal battle with each other, I came in and took Rimettar and got her here right now.  
(Rimettar can be seen being tied up)  
Rimettar: I'm not going to make you do everything you want me to do for your master!  
Sasam: Shush! Now, will this be over and will we finally claim victory? Or will the others perish in hell in what they desire? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(Sasam starts picking up Rimettar)  
Sasam: Alright, it's time to go now.  
(Sasam transported to the Shindred Palace hallway while holding Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Let me go! I haven't seen Jessie since I saw her today and you're not going to make me suffer from all of this foolishness!  
Sasam: Keep your voice down. I'm only doing this for what the boss wants! Now, it's innie... minnie... minny... moe!  
(Sasam kicks the door open right by the hallway)  
Sasam: Oh, Queen Orhen. I got your present for you.  
Orhen: Very good. I am impressed that you were useful.  
(Orhen pushes her leg down to Xenar)  
Xenar: Ow...  
Orhen: Go make sure that there's not enough intruders around here.  
Xenar: Yes mam.  
(Xenar transported out of the room)  
Rimettar: Who was that?  
Sasam: You'll see!  
Orhen: Sasam, place her down so I can see that adorable face of hers.  
Sasam: Okay.  
(Sasam places Rimettar down)  
Rimettar: Ah! You little Shitface!  
Orhen: Don't you know some manners, little girl?  
Rimettar: Hm? It's you...  
(Orhen gets close to Rimettar)  
Orhen: Yes, it is me. I want you to be within my other plans so you can accomplish these goals. The more you are used, the less you will feel.  
(Orhen puts her hand around Rimettar's cheeks)  
Orhen: You have soft skin. Maybe you can used for more than torture.  
Rimettar: What are you talking about?  
Orhen: I will be predicting that this will be a very sustained battle to keep you. It's not only because that I need you, It's because I want you.  
Rimettar: You're fucking insane in the head!  
Orhen: Hm-hm. If that's the case, then I will be more insane than ever. Sasam, go out and get Teras and assemble all of the companions to destroy these nuisances. This will be a strong task to do.  
Sasam: You got it, Boss!  
(Sasam transports out of the room)  
Rimettar: What are you going to do to me? Are you planning to seduce me or something?  
(Orhen holds onto Rimettar)  
Orhen: Don't be so absurd about it. I'm not that insane to do that. Even if it's my culture for me to suffer that pain. Many women around my time had to face pain and suffering. You should be lucky that you're still alive.  
Rimettar: Let go!  
Orhen: Don't worry, Darling. This won't be long. If this plan fails, I'll soon think of another opportunity.  
(Jasmine continues to lay onto the ground)  
Jasmine: Aggghaghh... Fucking faithless piece of shit! Wait until I get my hands onto that fucking old hag! I hate it when they do that shit... It really fucking annoys me...  
???: Jasmine seems to fail real easily.  
(Pain and Master Zarkniz appears)  
Jasmine: Oh, it looks like the both of you didn't do shit when I got dragged out like a fucking bag of trash!  
Master Zarkniz: You still might have a chance to stop them. They have been out there to Shindred Palace to continue to have Rimettar for their keeping.  
Jasmine: Oh, I wonder how we are going to get there...  
Pain: Stop being like that. I'll let you stay here if you keep that up.  
Jasmine: That's fine. I don't need help from a pathetic Bitch like you to help me all of the time.  
Pain: Then try getting up.  
Jasmine: I can't get up! My bones are broken from how much shit I had to put through with Teras!  
Pain: You're such a drag sometimes...  
Jasmine: Fucking shut up! I can do much better things instead of arguing with you!  
Master Zarkniz: Both of you stop it. There's not enough time until they will continue with the ritual. Now, Pain, I want you to take Jasmine to Shindred Palace so she can get there with you.  
Pain: Got that planned out.  
(Pain walks over and tries picking up. But then, Jasmine slaps Pain's hands)  
Jasmine: Apologize for what you did to me! I'm not going to forget that you disrespect me like that!  
Pain: Jasmine, you're getting too carried away from sentences that was explained by words. You need to face that words isn't the most things that hurts you.  
Jasmine: Arrrghhhhaaghhh... You're still not apologizing!  
(Master Zarkniz smacks Jasmine's ass with a stick)  
Jasmine: Ow!  
Master Zarkniz: Stop being an Idiot and do what you are instructed to do!  
Jasmine: I'm starting to get sick of that damn stick too... {Sigh} Let's just go already...  
Pain: Smart choice from before, but dumb choice to waste time with...  
(Pain picks up Jasmine)  
Jasmine's mind: Pain is such an Asshole... I fucking want to beat him to the ground right now!  
Pain: Alright, we will be heading over there. We'll see you very soon.  
Jasmine: Wait, if we're seeing him soon, does that mean we will see the others?  
Pain: To answer your pointless question, yes. That's literally the reason why we are going over there to get Rimettar.  
Jasmine: Mmmmmffff... Didn't want to ask it anyway...  
Master Zarkniz: Now go! Orhen has knew what is going to happen. You need to be careful to not think of anything through your head too.  
Pain: Alright.  
(Pain transported from out of the area while holding Jasmine)  
Master Zarkniz: What has she planned to do with them?  
Annie: There should be more people around here. I need to make sure that everyone is here.  
???: Hey! Stop!  
(Jessie appears)  
Jessie: You need to make sure that you have a person right by you. You're too young to go alone like that.  
Annie: Look, I have faced way more dangerous things than leaving my parents burned to death. So I'm pretty sure this is not a challenging start.  
Jessie: Just be careful, okay. I don't want you to be frozen.  
Annie: That's what Shiron tried to do with me. She wants me to be alive because she wants to use my power, I get it. You don't have to do the same thing to me too. I don't want to be used for something that I don't want to do. That's not being called an Angel...  
Jessie: I am sorry... I didn't know that you had those inside of you.  
Annie: That's okay. And I'm pretty sure waiting for them is not a problem either.  
(Annie notices something around Jessie)  
Annie: Oh, you're covered with wounds.  
Jessie: I can still go on.  
Annie: No, if you lose too much blood, you will die in the inside more than the outside. Here, I will use my healing powers to help.  
(Annie starts using her healing powers to heal the wounds around Jessie)  
Jessie: Wow... you really are an Angel.  
Annie: Angels don't lie, you know that?  
Jessie: No, I haven't.  
Annie: Then, it must've been your first time.  
(Annie starts hearing someone crying)  
Annie: I hear someone. Someone nearby.  
(Annie starts walking through the hallway)  
Jessie: Hey! Wait up!  
(Jessie starts following Annie and sees Tretris laying around feeling cold)  
Tretris: Freezing... co-- co-- cold...  
Jessie: Oh, you're one of Jasmine's friends. I'm not that surprised.  
Annie: His name is actually Tretris. He's not really that thankful around people. Which is sad.  
Jessie: Oh, well, nice to meet you, Tretris.  
Annie: Tretris, what happened to you? Why are you left off in this hallway?  
Tretris: Because Jasmine tried threating me because I said she was weak... And now, my head hurts and I still think Jasmine hates me...  
Jessie: To look from that, it seems that Jasmine does really hate you.  
Annie: Well, it will be great if we could see her around here. But, I don't know where they are.  
(Annie eyes starts glowing)  
Jessie: Whoa, your eyes are glowing.  
Annie: Oh, it seems that Pain and Jasmine are heading to Shindred Palace and tries to get Rimettar back from Orhen.  
Jessie: What?! Orhen took Rimettar?!  
Tretris: That crazy woman is starting it up again!  
Annie: Alright, I'll transport us there so we can save her.  
Jessie: Okay, let's get over there quickly!  
Annie: Alright.  
(Annie lifts her arms up)  
Annie: Angel of light, come to me!  
(Annie starts getting a glowing aura)  
Annie: Shina! Quitenaaaaaaaa!  
(Annie starts forming a circle of light around her, Jessie and Tretris)  
Annie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh...  
(The light shines around them)  
Annie: Shinrez!  
(Annie uses the light to transport her, Tretris and Jessie to another location)  
John: Hmmmm... Celan... Where are you, Celan?  
???: Can't believe Jasmine ditched me again! This is the last time she's going to do this in our relationship!  
(Hethron appears and starts seeing John)  
Hethron: Hm... he might know where Jasmine went. I'll be asking him.  
(Hethron starts getting close to John)  
Hethron: Wake up!  
(Hethron kicks John)  
John: Aaaaghhh!  
Hethron: There.  
John: Aaaaaghh... What's wrong with you?!  
Hethron: Well... I just wanted to know where Jasmine went and you seem to be the possible person that might know where she is.  
John: I don't know where she is.  
Hethron: Come on. I know you were looking at her breasts when she was right by you!  
John: What?! No I wasn't! I wouldn't do that since I am into someone else...  
Hethron: And that's Jasmine!  
John: No, it's another girl.  
Hethron: You're not going to date Jasmine. Because if I have to see your face with Jasmine, you're going to face my fist from me.  
???: Quiet down, you two. You're starting to get too obnoxious than everyone.  
(Master Zarkniz appears)  
Hethron: Oh... you must be the old man that trained Jasmine. I really don't remember your name.  
(Master Zarkniz hits Hethron's ass with a stick)  
Hethron: Ow! Hey, that actually felt real good!  
Master Zarkniz: Quit being a fool. I am Master Zarkniz. I was the one who taught much more trainers around my time now. Including your friend, Jasmine. But she hasn't been doing all of her training completely.  
John: I wonder why...  
Master Zarkniz: Well, she has a very big caution with her anger and--  
Hethron: Quit talking and just take us to her! I don't want to sit here and do nothing. I want to see Jasmine!  
(Master Zarkniz hits Hethron's ass with a stick again)  
Hethron: Aaagh... You're a naughty bitch. Do it once more and make it harder.  
John: I thought you liked Jasmine from the get go.  
Hethron: I do. But I sometimes imagine Jasmine doing the torture when I get hit.  
John: That's just a really sad typical life you have there...  
Master Zarkniz: Now, if you want to see Jasmine, she was already taken by Pain to the Shindred Palace.  
Hethron: That place again?! The last time they went there, they left me with that flame boy!  
Master Zarkniz: But enough talking, we need to go there now.  
Hethron: Yes! This is so awesome! Wait until I rub my face into Jasmine's breast!  
John: You're really enjoying this more than everyone right now...  
Master Zarkniz: Alright, it's time to start the battle.  
(Master Zarkiniz transported with Hethron and John to Shindred Palace)  
Dreck: Damn... I really need to work on with my thinking more than my fighting.  
Mikey: Ow... That stab wound is still in me, man!  
Henry: Don't be too worried. We need to find the others if they are around here.  
Dreck: Wait, have you realized we're missing some guys?  
Henry: No. And I'm pretty sure they are not important. Come on, we need to go find them around here.  
(Henry starts looking through the forest)  
Dreck: I hate it when he doesn't really think that I'm useful.  
Mikey: Well, that's probably because you aren't useful.  
Dreck: Shut up. You are the only one that is really annoying more than him!  
Mikey: Well, don't be too mean about it. I am going to go follow him.  
(Mikey starts following Henry through the forest)  
Dreck: Stupid kid. I am starting to hate that boy!  
(Dreck starts following Mikey and Henry)  
Dreck: You guys need to stop leaving me behind!  
Mikey: Well, you need to catch up next time!  
Dreck: Whatever.  
(Henry starts hearing someone playing a flute)  
Henry: I think there's someone nearby.  
Dreck: Why would you think of that?  
Henry: Because there's someone playing a flute around here.  
Mikey: Wait, that must be Chad. He loves to play his flute when he's alone.  
Henry: Then we must find him.  
(Henry starts looking around and finds Chad)  
Chad: ... Wow, you guys aren't the only ones that found me in this forest.  
Dreck: Bro, who the hell plays a flute alone in a forest? Like come on, man.  
Chad: Um, it's actually a talent. What, do you think you have a better talent than me?  
Dreck: Well, I can play russian roulette. That's my talent.  
Henry: Russian roulette is a game of skill, not a talent. You Idiot.  
Dreck: Well... Um... That doesn't mean that it's not a game either.  
Henry: Just shut up. Listen, do you know where the others went? Because we don't know where they are.  
Chad: Well, Terrance told me that he was going to Shindred Palace. So, I might help you out.  
Mikey: That's great! We knew we could count on you.  
Chad: But, I don't where that place is.  
Dreck: It's literally in the sky. I don't think it's hard to know where it is.  
Henry: I thought I told you to shut up. Now, just take us there now. We don't want to make them worry.  
Chad: Alright, get ready. Because this is going to make us get there.  
(Chad stands up and summons a big energy and gave Henry, Dreck and Mikey a blue aura)  
Dreck: Is this going to make us go there quickly?  
Chad: Not really, since Rimettar said that it might take 5 minutes.  
Dreck: That's really long.  
Henry: No it's not. If you can't take 300 seconds to wait, then you're an Idiot.  
Dreck: I'm getting sick of you treating me like shit, man! I'm going to fucking kill you!  
Mikey: Stop it! Just transport so we can get there.  
Chad: Okay. Let's go! Wave Spread!  
(Chad, Henry, Dreck, and Mikey starts transporting to the destination)  
Orhen: They should be here. I can await their last breath.  
(Xenar transported by Orhen)  
Xenar: Orhen, they are coming. I have sensed over several enemies that is going to battle us.  
Orhen: Then, let's do this. I am not afraid of them.  
(Pain appears while holding Jasmine)  
Pain: There she is. Now it's time to settle this.  
Jasmine: Quit saying stuff and just kill her.  
(Pain drops Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: Aaaaghh...  
Pain: Should be enough time until Master Zarkniz gets here.  
(Annie, Jessie and Tretris appears)  
Annie: We're here. Wait, Jasmine and Pain?  
Jessie: Wait, Jasmine's here?!  
Tretris: Hey guys. It's been a while since we've seen each other.  
Jasmine & Pain: Shut up, Tretris!  
Tretris: Even my friends hate me as well...  
(Master Zarkniz transported with Hethron and John)  
Hehtron: Oh, look. It's Jasmine! We're in the right place!  
John: I really hope Celan is around here...  
Orhen: Oh, hm-hm. So you had the guts to bring all of these fools to destroy me, Master Zarkniz?  
Master Zarkniz: It was the only way for you to be stopped. You're not going to rule the world and claim it for your own.  
Orhen: That's because you're wrong. I have allies to help me defeat them quicker. Teras, Sasam.  
(Orhen snaps fingers as soon as Teras and Sasam appeared)  
Jasmine: What the hell?! I thought I kicked your ass before, Teras!  
Teras: I thought so too. But, Sasam gave me a potion that brought me to health. Don't worry, we might have a few until you will burn in Hades.  
Jasmine: Fucking why?!  
Orhen: Oh, you might be surprising to look at. Don't be disappointed for your failure to kill her. At least you tried.  
Jasmine: I had nothing to do, you Bitch!  
Orhen: Alright, you will take on with these pests. While I will go on and keep Rimettar as hostage.  
Sasam: Right away.  
Orhen: Oh, and I might add my favorite beast to help along with this battle. Come, Eyeleaster!  
(Orhen summons a big floating eyeball with a green pupil)  
Eyeleaster: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!  
Jasmine: Oh god! That thing is fucking horrifying!  
Pain: It won't be long until it dies quicker.  
Orhen: Xenar, go to the next room. We will be waiting for the other opportunity.  
Xenar: Yes mam.  
(Xenar vanishes)  
Orhen: Now, you will have fun when you feel all of your blood coming out. So, see you soon.  
(Orhen vanishes)  
Jasmine: Don't go!  
Eyeleaster: Ha ha ha ha!!!  
(Eyeleaster starts shooting a green beam)  
Jasmine: You get the rest, Pain. I need to go and settle this with Teras.  
Pain: Got that covered. Haaaghh!  
(Pain starts shooting his dark powers at the Eyeleaster until Jasmine runs to Teras)  
Teras: I got this. Sasam, go and fight off the rest.  
Sasam: Gotcha, partner!  
(Teras runs to Jasmine and grabs her)  
Teras: Aaaaghh!  
(Teras slams Jasmine's head to the ground)  
Jasmine: Damn... That really hurts...  
Teras: Not that much from a woman, huh?  
Jasmine: Shut up! I still have enough to kick your ass!  
(Jasmine starts to get up)  
Jasmine: Uuuughh...  
Teras: What's the matter? Still haven't healed up from the last battle?  
Jasmine: I bet that was your plan. But I wouldn't care anyway. The only thing that I care about is beating you to the ground.  
(Jasmine punches Teras, but Teras blocks it with her hand)  
Teras: I would like to see that.  
Eyeleaster: Aaaaaghh! Haaaghh!  
Pain: This beast is really strong! I don't think he's going to die fast enough.  
Annie: Don't worry, Pain. I'll help you.  
(Annie summons her wings and summons her two spears from her hands)  
Annie: Now it's never good to become a monster anyway!  
(Annie flies and slashes one of the Eyeleaster's red cords)  
Eyeleaster: Aaaaaaaghh!  
Annie: Yes, I just need to keep that u--  
(The Eyeleaster swings Annie to the ground)  
Annie: Aaaaaghh...  
Pain: Annie!  
Hethron: I want to join in to save Jasmine. I think she would accept me to have her as my own.  
John: I don't think that's a good idea...  
(Hethron runs to Jasmine)  
Hethron: Here I come, Jasmine!  
Teras: Just enough time!  
(Teras makes Jasmine fall down by tripping her)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
Teras: Haaaghh!  
(Teras punches Jasmine to Hethron making them fall to the ground)  
Hethron: Well, that was really unexpecting.  
Jasmine: God damn it, Hethron! Stop trying to butt in when I'm trying to fight Teras. It's really annoying!  
Hethron: I would love to put my butt into your butt if that's the case.  
(Jasmine punches Hethron's face making her face bruise)  
Jasmine: Stop fucking following me!  
(Jasmine gets up and rushes to Teras)  
Jasmine: Haaaghh!  
(Jasmine tries punching Teras, but Teras grabs Jasmine's fist and cracks it)  
Jasmine: Haaaaaghh... {Panting} Haaaghh!  
(Teras punches Jasmine's stomach)  
Jasmine: {Coughs blood} Ugghhuugh...  
(Jasmine falls to the ground)  
Annie: Jasmine... She's getting hurt. I have to heal her so she can get better.  
(Annie flies to Jasmine)  
Teras: Don't try to ruin the moment!  
(Teras tries to hit Annie uses her light spear to block it)  
Teras: Grrrrghh...  
Annie: Now, Jasmine. You would be okay when I heal your blood vessels now.  
(Annie uses her hand to heal Jasmine's blood vessels)  
Annie: There, you should be good to go.  
Teras: Gaaaghh!  
(Teras holds onto Annie's light spear and flings Annie away from her)  
Annie: Ow...  
Teras: That was only a scratch.  
(Teras starts healing her hand)  
Teras: Now it's time to get to the serious battle!  
(Teras tries punching Jasmine, but Jasmine blocks it)  
Jasmine: Heh heh. Now I'm ready!  
(Jasmine puts Teras to the ground)  
Teras: Well, that was luck. Now it's my turn!  
Tretris: This is really scary! I want to go home!  
Jessie: Don't worry. I am sure that there's going to be something that's going to stop this.  
(Chad transported with Henry, Dreck and Mikey)  
Mikey: Whoa! That's a big eyeball!  
Dreck: How the hell are we going to beat that thing?!  
Chad: And I can't try to use my powers to fight off that thing!  
Henry: I might have a plan.  
(Henry starts meditating, but John stops him)  
John: No, stop trying to find a way to stop this by meditation.  
Mikey: Don't worry, I have a plan. Cheese wave!  
(Mikey starts going fast with his cheese wave)  
Mikey: Cheese tower!  
(Mikey starts making a cheese tower)  
Mikey: Now it's time for the big attack! Cheese bla--  
(Sasam teleports by Mikey and hits his neck)  
Mikey: Ughhhughh...  
(Mikey falls to the ground)  
Sasam: Sorry, but that won't work.  
Dreck: It's her again!  
Henry: She's really going to bother us with this one.  
Sasam: Slashing Tornado!  
(Sasam uses her slashing tornado to hit the others)  
Jessie: Gaaagh! This is getting strong!  
Tretris: I have to hold on!  
John: Aaaaaghhh! Someone help me!  
Sasam: Now for the finishing touch. Spine throw!  
(Sasam throws a spine throw at John)  
John: What?! No! I can't die! I haven't had a kiss yet!  
(Henry gets in front of John and then the spine throw slices through Henry)  
John: Henry!  
Henry: Don't worry, you can live more than I do now. You will have a great life with Celan now.  
(Henry falls down and dies)  
Sasam: Drat! That was a false throw!  
John: No! I can't let Celan be alone! I need to find her!  
(John leaves)  
Tretris: Wait! You don't know where you're going!  
Dreck: Holy shit! Henry is dead!  
Chad: Oh god! I have to make a barrier so none of us can die.  
Dreck: You should've done that from the start, dude!  
Chad: I'm getting to that!  
(Chad makes a blue barrier around the others)  
Sasam: Don't think that barrier is going to keep you up for much longer. I'm going to tear that whole thing apart.  
Chad: I don't think that's going to happen.  
Sasam: Alright. Hey, Eyeleaster. Break this barrier!  
(Eyeleaster starts floating towards the blue barrier and starts holding the blue barrier)  
Chad: No! It's on the barrier!  
Sasam: Guess who's wrong! Of course it's you who is wrong.  
(Jasmine and Teras starts punching each other)  
Teras: Grrrghh... Aaaghhh... Aghh... Haaaghh...  
Jasmine: Aggh... Haaghh... Haaaghh...  
Teras: You got better because your blood vessels was healed. If you didn't have your blood, I could've killed you very quickly.  
(Teras wipes the blood off of her mouth)  
Jasmine: Yeah, that's why Annie had to help me out for the special occasion.  
Teras: Well, that's why I got to cheat now. I'm not going to let you kill my mother if it has to involve me in it.  
(Teras turns into her demon form)  
Teras: And there's no way you're escaping it.  
(Teras starts beating down Jasmine)  
Jasmine: You're so unfair! I hate you so much!  
Teras: Ha ha ha! Feel the need to fade away? Because I will be the one to help it fade into meaningless dust right now!  
Annie: What do I do? Do I save Jasmine from Teras? Or will I slay the beast that is fighting through to kill my friends? {Sigh} Sorry, Jasmine. But I have to save the others.  
(Annie flies through and summons a big aura)  
Annie: Prepare to be gone to the depths that you came from!  
(Annie summons a big arrow and targets the Eyeleaster)  
Annie: Holy Arrow!  
(Annie shoots the arrow behind the Eyeleaster)  
Eyeleaster: AAAAAAGHHHHAAGHH!!! AAAGHHHHGGAHHAHGHHH!!!  
(Eyeleaster explodes and fades away)  
Chad: Whoa, that girl actually killed that monster!  
Dreck: There might be time until we will move on.  
Chad: I think staying here is good. I don't want to die from these guys.  
Teras: Take this!  
(Teras punches Jasmine to the ground making her scrape her skin)  
Jasmine: {Coughs blood}  
Teras: Hah!  
(Teras picks up Jasmine from holding her face)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh...  
Teras: This will be over soon enough.  
Sasam: Teras, the beast is destroyed. Now let's move on to continue with the plan.  
Teras: Why?! I am almost done beating up Jasmine!  
Sasam: You can do that later. And your mother is waiting for us.  
Teras: I hate it when my mother has to be the one in charge...  
(Teras drops Jasmine to the ground and floats over to Sasam)  
Teras: Fine, let's just make sure this one is going to be better than this one.  
Sasam: Oh, it will.  
(Sasam and Teras transported to another room)  
Jasmine: I hate it when they do that!  
Pain: Come on, there's still enough time.  
Annie: Yes, and the next room will be arriving upstairs. We should go now.  
Jasmine: Then let's go already. Wasting time is not going to be helping us.  
Master Zarkniz: I will join with you three. It might be dangerous.  
(Master Zarkniz appears by Annie, Jasmine and Pain)  
Jasmine: Hm?  
Master Zarkniz: This will be a very hard battle to do alone. I suggest you to be within my help.  
Jasmine: Alright, Master Zarkniz! I knew you had a chance to join in with us!  
Annie: But what about the others? They might not be here for a while now.  
Chad: Don't worry. I might hold on this blue barrier for the longest. I have been practicing on how to use enough power to hold on.  
Annie: Okay. We will stop the villains and claim victory.  
Jasmine: Yeah!  
(Jasmine, Pain, Annie and Master Zarkniz went to the other room)  
Tretris: Awwww... I want to join in with Jasmine...  
Hethron: Don't try to think about it, Idiot!  
Terrance: The others must be around here.  
(Kitlit appears)  
Kitlit: Hiyah, Pal! You can't really go here and see your friends. The death list with your name is only here.  
Terrance: It's you! You're really annoying! I hate it when I have your face around here. I've should've killed you when I had the chance.  
Kitlit: Meowf! Don't be too ashamed. Besides, I finally refilled my blood with the potions Sasam had. Meaning that I can kill you much more than ever.  
Terrance: That's not going through in my picture.  
Kitlit: Now it's time! Naaaaghhh!  
(Kitlit rushes in with a claw attack, but Terrance dodges)  
Terrance: Take this!  
(Terrance throws flames at Kitlit, but Kitlit avoids them)  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha! You really think it's going to work this time? Guess again!  
Terrance: No, but I know this will work!  
(Terrance shoots a ice spike at Kitlit, and then the ice spike got caught in Kitlit's clothing)  
Kitlit: Daaggh! You can't keep me here for the longest!  
Terrance: Now it's time for you to die!  
(Terrance forms two flames through his hands and creates a fiery pyramid. It then calls out the flaming fox)  
Kitlit: What?! No! No! I gotta get out of here!  
Terrance: Now, do your thing. Destroy her!  
(The flaming fox shoots a large flame at Kitlit from out of its mouth)  
Kitlit: Aaaaaghhaaghh!!!  
(Kitlit can be seen turning into ashes)  
Terrance: Ha! I finally did it! I defeated you and you can't come back anymore!  
(Terrance gets stabbed by throwing knives)  
Terrance: Gaaaghh!  
(Terrance starts laying on the ground bleeding)  
???: You are a big bowl of crickets, aren't you?  
(Kitlit appears)  
Kitlit: That was only a clone that whole time. You have been fooled so easily! You shouldn't had that look in your face!  
Terrance: Damn it! No! I can't die now!  
(Kitlit walks over and grabs one of the knives out of Terrance)  
Terrance: Gaagh!  
Kitlit: I had a fun time playing with you. But the mice is always the one who gets caught. And you're about to be the mice.  
(Kitlit puts the bloody knife by Terrance's neck)  
Terrance: Grrrghh... You can't do this!  
Kitlit: You look like a special prize I've should've kept for years. And I can feel the taste through your blood! I am now the good kitty and you're my new lunch.  
(Kitlit slices Terrance's head off)  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! I am now the devil now! I can accomplish this gift of misery!  
(Kitlit slices the rest of Terrance's corpse until a lot of blood came out)  
Kitlit: Now, it's time for a little drink of pleasure. Pleasure that was given to be born. I am happy now. Happy to be one of the Gods.  
(Kitlit starts licking Terrance's blood off of the ground)  
Jasmine: There she is. There's no more running away now!  
Orhen: You arrived in time. And I'm not surprised that Master Zarkniz got here too. You're the most one that I care about.  
Jasmine: Wait... What is she talking about?  
Orhen: You don't know? Perhaps I have to be the one to explain then. I need him to seal in a vessel that will soon be released and become one within it's power. And having his power will be the only way for it to work. His death needs to be the most option that has to complete this.  
Jasmine: You are one crazy demon! You can't just kill people so you can have more power.  
Orhen: I wanted to be born with this. I need this power. I want to destroy the world and take over it to become one of a kind.  
Master Zarkniz: You were only an old assistant that was mistreated by a lot of people, I can see that. But you can't do this to make everyone see you as a new queen. You can still live on without the special ones that has died for your loss.  
Orhen: Mmmmmm... You don't know everything about me, you old absurd man! I have chosen these options to keep this torture away from me. I don't care if you're older enough to be wise and noble. I can still make everything become my own way!  
(Orhen starts harnessing a lot of red aura)  
Orhen: I am the new God that was given this power!  
Master Zarkinz: I will battle her. You three will have to find Rimettar.  
Jasmine: Okay. Thanks for the tip.  
(Jasmine runs through, but Xenar strucks at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gaagh!  
Xenar: You are really idiotic. Feel the darkness and fade into nothing!  
(Xenar shoots darkness at Jasmine, but Annie destroys the darkness with her light powers)  
Annie: Not with my ability itself!  
Xenar: Stay away from this! Shadow Slash!  
(Xenar uses her shadow slash to attack Annie, Annie used one on her light spears to deflect it)  
Annie: Jasmine, go! I will take care of her soon enough!  
Jasmine: Alright!  
(Jasmine rushes and goes to the other room)  
Jasmine: Where are you, Rimettar? I can't see her around here.  
???: Seems that you need a friend to be with until the end.  
(Kitlit appears)  
Jasmine: Kitlit! It's you again, you disgusting freak!  
Kitlit: Wow, I really don't know what happened to you when I fought you before. But this is a new change that I don't really understand. For you, it will be a great torture in a new level.  
Jasmine: Shut up! You're just afraid that your ass is going to get kicked. I'm going to make you feel like what being cat litter makes you feel like.  
Kitlit: I'm going to enjoy this! I just killed a person today. So killing you will be more enjoyable!  
(Kitlit starts throwing knives at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Haagh!  
(Jasmine dodges the knives)  
Jasmine: That was easy! You not even different than before.  
Kitlit: I was just testing you. Now it's time for the real battle!  
(Kitlit gains up a lot of aura)  
Jasmine: Wait, that's not fair. I don't have abilities like that.  
Kitlit: You somehow had this power. But not anymore. I will be enjoying this bloodbath!  
Annie: Just give up! You can't defeat light with darkness and I know that!  
Xenar: Well, you're right. But that won't mean that I won't try defeating you.  
Annie: Let's see if that will happen!  
Xenar: Black Whisper!  
(Annie flies to Xenar with her light spears, but Xenar quickly dodges them as soon when Annie swings them to Xenar)  
Annie: Wait... how did you...  
Xenar: I only used the technique to dodge through your light spears. Meaning that I phased through your attack without taking damage.  
Annie: That's... Hm, if that's the case, then I won't give up trying!  
Orhen: Battle me, Master. I will show you what true terror is!  
(Orhen gets her blade out)  
Master Zarkniz: If you insist. I won't be holding back.  
Orhen: Haaagh!  
(Orhen jumps to Master Zarkniz with her blade, but Master Zarkniz blocks it with his darkness)  
Master Zarkniz: Haaagh!  
(Master Zarkniz starts flying to the air)  
Orhen: Gaaagh!  
(Orhen starts grabbing Master Zarkniz with her red lines)  
Master Zarkniz: Grrrgh...  
Orhen: Now I will not waste any time with you. I want you to die now! {Gasp}  
(Orhen starts holding her breath and shoots flames out of her mouth at Master Zarkniz)  
Master Zarkinz: Black Whisper!  
(Master Zarkniz phases through Orhen's flames and went through the red lines)  
Orhen: You vile human filth! I will crush you!  
(Orhen uses her red lines to smack Master Zarkniz)  
Master Zarkniz: You're not bad for an assistant.  
Orhen: I still have more. Heart destruction!  
(A lot of red energy starts coming out of Orhen's chest and targets at Master Zarkniz)  
Master Zarkniz: Dark Fire!  
(Master Zarkniz uses his dark fire to cover some of the red energy, but one of the red energy hits him)  
Master Zarkniz: Arrrgh... I might not defeat her. I have to use all of this power to destroy her.  
Orhen: What's wrong, Master? Haven't kept your dignity when you had me with you? I know that you're weak, Master. You can not defeat the power of an mortal god!  
Master Zarkniz: Мракът ще дойде при мен, ако съдът в сърцето ми бъде унищожен. Мракът ще дойде при мен, ако съдът в сърцето ми бъде унищожен. Да има този неверен здрач в душата ми. Да има този неверен здрач в душата ми.  
(The darkness starts forming up around him)  
Orhen: This power... I haven't witness that his power was beyond Xenar's.  
Master Zarkniz: I must have more darkness...  
Kitlit: Yaaagh!  
(Kitlit tries slashing at Jasmine, but dodges it)  
Jasmine: Damn, she's fast. I can't even keep up with this.  
Kitlit: Now it's time for a special surprise!  
(Kitlit goes under Jasmine and scratches her leg)  
Jasmine: Gaagh! That hurts like hell!  
Kitlit: Yaagh!  
(Kitlit went from under Jasmine and goes behind her)  
Kitlit: Now you're in for it now.  
(Kitlit grabs Jasmine with her claws)  
Jasmine: You're making me really fucking annoyed...  
Kitlit: Can't even try to beat me without the Kirongrenus! What a joke!  
Jasmine: Fuck off!  
(Jasmine kicks Kitlit's stomach)  
Kitlit: Gaagh!  
(Kitlit falls to the ground)  
Kitlit: Gaaaghh... You almost made me lose my lunch. Turns out that you love to hurt people with no caution!  
Jasmine: Go to hell!  
(Jasmine rushes to Kitlit)  
Kitlit: Klinks away!  
(Kitlit rolls over and grabs Jasmine with her claws)  
Jasmine: Daaagh!  
(Jasmine falls to the ground)  
Kitlit: I don't feel like wasting too much since that would waste my blood.  
Jasmine: You're still mine!  
(Jasmine kicks Kitlit's face)  
Kitlit: Yeah... but I won't be giving up since I will eat your body when you die!  
Jasmine: Shut your fucking mouth!  
(Jasmine holds onto the floor)  
Jasmine: Grrraaghh...  
(Jasmine tries getting off of Kitlit, but the knives from Kitlit's claws cutted through Jasmine's skin)  
Jasmine: AAAAAAGHH!  
(Jasmine begins to continue to get away from Kitlit, making her skin get sliced off from Kitlit's claws)  
Kitlit: That was fun! Let's do some more!  
(Kitlit licks the blood from her claws)  
Jasmine: You're completely fucked in the head. You're much more crazier than Sally. Even she's dead. But, I can't give up on Rimettar.  
Kitlit: She's a traitor now. She can be keeped up here until she will be wasted in this joy filled nightmare!  
Jasmine: I'm getting sick of this shit right now! I'm sorry to do this to you.  
(Jasmine kicks Kitlit's face really hard)  
Kitlit: Haaaghh... I will not be tortured up like this.  
Jasmine: Stop being alive already!  
(Jasmine grabs Kitlit's face and starts bashing it to the floor)  
Kitlit: I won't feel custody anymore. I want to see them die in hell.  
Jasmine: Stop being crazy!  
(Jasmine throws Kitlit to the wall)  
Kitlit: Mmmmmm...  
(Kitlit spits a bunch of blood to the floor)  
Kitlit: I'm so happy to live this way. I want to feel this way forever. My parents won't care if they want me to feel this torture until I die.  
Jasmine: Are you really insane from all of this because of your parents?  
(Kitlit begins to look anxious)  
Kitlit: I... I...  
(Kitlit throws knives at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Aaaagh!  
Kitlit: I don't need to answer your question! Perhaps, that's something we will talk about later.  
(Kitlit vanishes)  
Jasmine: You damn coward!  
(Jasmine takes off the knives from her body)  
Jasmine: Gaagh... I hate it when I face her like this... Rimettar is still waiting. There's no time to lose.  
(Jasmine starts running to find Rimettar)  
Annie: Haaaaagh!  
(Annie rushes at Xenar with her light spears)  
Xenar: Black Whisper.  
(Xenar dodges through the light spears)  
Annie: {Panting}  
(Annie slashes her light spears to Xenar)  
Xenar: Black Whisper.  
(Xenar dodges through the light spears)  
Annie: I can... still... get you... {Panting}  
Xenar: You're getting tired right now. Meaning that I have this chance to defeat you.  
(Xenar starts raising her arm up, but Pain transported behind her)  
Xenar: Not this time. Shadow slash!  
(Xenar uses her shadow slash at Pain, but Pain dodges it)  
Xenar: You can't come up and defeat me like that. Do you think I'm a fool?  
Pain: Well, I guess it's now your chance, Annie.  
Xenar: Hm?  
Annie: Alright. Haaagh!  
(Annie rushes to slash Xenar with her light spears, Xenar dodges through the light spears and kicks Annie's face)  
Annie: Agh!  
Xenar: What a waste. I thought you were going to think of a much more better plan than that.  
Orhen: Xenar!  
Xenar: Hm?  
Orhen: You need to use your power to deflect his attack. He will destroy me if he uses it on me.  
Xenar: I got it!  
(Xenar runs to Orhen)  
Annie: Not this time! Light chamber!  
(Annie puts a light chamber around Xenar)  
Xenar: Damn it... I might fail this opportunity...  
Orhen: No! Xenar, do your tactic now!  
Master Zarkniz: Тъмно черното падение изчезва.  
(Master Zarkniz starts blasting a lot dark energy at Orhen)  
Orhen: Gaagh!  
Pain: He might destroy her this time!  
Annie: How can darkness be this powerful?!  
(Fading black smoke starts appearing)  
Master Zarkniz: Hmmm... she is done.  
Annie: Yes! Master Zarkniz, you did it! I can't believe you defeated her!  
???: Not quite, you Nuisance.  
Annie: Huh?!  
Master Zarkniz: No!  
(The black smoke starts fading and shows Xenar covering Orhen with her darkness)  
Annie: Wait, how did you... Oh...  
Xenar: Yes, I used the Black Whisper. And I knew your tactic was very useless. Now you can defeat him, Orhen.  
Orhen: Hm. This is why I love having you. Haaaghh!  
(Orhen rushes at Master Zarkniz)  
Master Zarkniz: No! I can still defeat--  
(Orhen slides under and stabs behind Master Zarkniz)  
Annie: Oh no! She has done it!  
Master Zarkniz: Aaaghhh... haaghh... aagghh...  
Orhen: Hm-mm. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Ah, you're such an excruciating way of being a Master but still can't show the way of being barricaded! Ha ha ha!  
Pain: You are really fucked up now!  
(Pain rushes at Orhen, but stops Pain by stabbing him with her blade)  
Pain: Grrrghhh...  
Orhen: Pain, you don't scare me the most. Your parents had made a very absurd choice to create you to be like this. They don't love you if they want you to be a complete fool to prove them that you are worthy. I could've killed you right now, but my other plans will be awaiting you next time.  
(Orhen takes her blade out of Pain)  
Orhen: Xenar, let's go. Take the darkness out of Master Zarkniz and flee.  
Xenar: Yes mam.  
(Xenar walks to Master Zarkniz)  
Annie: Stop! You can't--  
Xenar: Shadow abyss!  
(Xenar starts shooting her darkness at Annie)  
Annie: Aaaghhh... Haaghh... aagh.. aaaaaghhh...  
Xenar: This is willing power, and this power will be soon granted to be in our ruler's hand.  
(Xenar takes the darkness out of Master Zarkniz)  
Xenar: The Surizourz Shadow. It is so beautiful.  
Orhen: That is all. I am not worried of Jasmine. She would be an easy one to deal with.  
Xenar: Right.  
(Orhen and Xenar vanishes)  
Annie: No... Jasmine... You can't give yourself up...  
(Jasmine appears in the room)  
Jasmine: Rimettar, where are you?  
???: I'm over here.  
(Rimettar can be seen chained up)  
Jasmine: There you are. We need to get out of this damn place!  
(Jasmine tries getting Rimettar, but darkness striking her down)  
Jasmine: Gaaghh!  
???: Weak. You are always weak.  
(Xenar and Orhen appeared)  
Jasmine: You guys again!  
Rimettar: Jasmine, stop saying stuff to waste time and get me!  
Jasmine: Right.  
Orhen: Hm. Nice try, you wretched fool.  
(Orhen points her blade at Jasmine)  
Orhen: If you want to get her, you have to get through me first.  
Jasmine: That's not even fair! How the hell am I going to defeat a demon like you anyway?!  
Orhen: Here's your answer, you can't. The Kirongrenus is with me now and you can't do anything about it.  
Jasmine: Oh yeah? Well, I can prove you wrong!  
(Jasmine rushes at Orhen, and then Orhen pushes Jasmine with her red aura)  
Jasmine: Aggggh...  
(Jasmine falls to the floor)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh...  
Orhen: Don't even try. You're going to kill yourself if you try fighting me. But I guess that won't be a problem for me either way.  
(Orhen gets her red lines to pin Jasmine down to the floor)  
Jasmine: I hate you, Orhen! You're such an Idiot! You can't do this to yourself! You're just going to make your life worse!  
(Orhen smacks Jasmine's face with her red lines)  
Jasmine: Gaagh!  
Orhen: How do you even speak to me like that? Do you know that you were supposed to be used up so you can complete our territory? You're just a shell. A shell that wants to be broken up into meaningless pieces of sorrow dust that will be gone to the matter of time.  
Jasmine: I don't even care. I just want to make my sister proud of me. And if that's the only thing that makes Rimettar love me. Then, I will do more hell driven ways to make everyone hate me even more!  
(Jasmine bashes to a wall to make Orhen let her go)  
Orhen: Aaaagh! You damn vermin!  
(Jasmine pushes Orhen to the ground)  
Jasmine: Rimettar, I need to do this so you can get out!  
Rimettar: Then do it!  
(Jasmine pulls Rimettar and broke the chains)  
Rimettar: That kinda hurt my arms and legs, but I'm pretty sure that I will feel fine for now on.  
Jasmine: Come on! I'm getting sick of seeing these freaks everywhere!  
(Jasmine and Rimettar escapes)  
Orhen: Xenar, don't let them get away!  
Xenar: Don't worry, Orhen. I have this sorted out.  
(Xenar follows Jasmine and Rimettar)  
Jasmine: Pain, Annie. We need to go! I got Rimettar right now!  
Pain: Well, I didn't think you could actually do it. But it seems that you did it.  
(Pain gets up)  
Annie: Jasmine, you had me worried! I thought you were not going to come back!  
Jasmine: Well, I did now. Let's escape and go home!  
???: Not so fast, Assholes.  
(Xenar appears)  
Xenar: You're all Idiots if you think this is the end. Turns out, I got a little surprise for you.  
(Xenar gets a soul out)  
Annie: No! That's Shiron's soul! How did you get that?!  
Xenar: I took it from your pockets when you wasn't even looking. Using the Black Whispers really took you in with a confusion. Now, I just need to put a special touch to this soul. A touch that will make it stronger.  
(Xenar shoots darkness at the soul, making it transform into a dark creature)  
Dark creature: Haaaghh! Haaaaaghh!  
Annie: No! You can't do this to her!  
Xenar: She was an enemy to you. Now you will be destroyed by your enemy!  
(Xenar vanishes)  
Jasmine: Damn it! Now what the fuck are we going to do?!  
Pain: Jasmine, take Rimettar to a safer place. While Annie fights off with the enemy.  
Jasmine: Then, what are you going to do?  
Pain: Darkness doesn't destroy darkness. They are immune to each other.  
Rimettar: Wait, my darkness is made from darkness and light. I might help Annie to fight this creature so it can be destroyed.  
Jasmine: Wow, smart idea. I actually didn't know that was a thing.  
Pain: This should be easier with the both of you here.  
Rimettar: Okay. I'm doing it.  
(Rimettar stands by Annie)  
Rimettar: Annie, let's both destroy this creature with our power so it can die quicker!  
Annie: Right. We should actually do this if we work together!  
Rimettar & Annie: Haaaaaghhhh!  
(Rimettar and Annie starts shooting their power at the dark creature)  
Dark creature: Haaaghh! Haaaaaghhhh!  
Annie: It's actually working!  
(The dark creature starts smacking Rimettar)  
Annie: Rimettar!  
Rimettar: Just go! Don't worry about me. You need to defeat it so it can disappear!  
Annie: Okay! Solar Enhancement!  
(Annie starts summoning the sparkles of light destroy the dark creature)  
Dark creature: Gaaaaaaghhh! HAAAAAAGHHH!!!  
(The dark creature starts disappearing)  
Annie: I finally did it! I did it, you guys!  
Rimettar: Well, it makes sense because you have the light...  
Jasmine: Talk about a close call.  
Pain: It really wasn't since Annie did most of the damage.  
Jasmine: Hmmmm...  
Annie: Oh, wait.  
(Annie starts seeing the Shiron's soul)  
Annie: This soul is damaged. I don't know how to repair it. It might be useless since I am not a complete Angel...  
Rimettar: Annie, do these steps.  
(Rimettar starts holding Annie's arm)  
Annie: Whuh?  
Rimettar: Teras taught me these things so I can learn how to bring people back to life. And since she was your friend, I am pretty sure she would forgive you.  
Annie: Alright.  
Rimettar: Put your palm on the soul.  
(Annie puts her palm on Shiron's soul)  
Annie: Now what?  
Rimettar: You must say these words. "Light Forgiven Hallow".  
Annie: Light Forgiven Hallow.  
(The soul starts to shine and turns backs to Shiron)  
Shiron: Whoa. What happened to me? I feel weird.  
Annie: Shiron...  
Shiron: Annie?  
Annie: Why is she acting like that?  
Rimettar: It's mostly because light can give you different emotions than the darkness. That's why Teras gave me both light and darkness so I can survive being sad...  
Annie: Oh. Let's go home, Shiron. I am sure everyone is waiting for us.  
Shiron: Okay. I'm feeling for this new me!  
(Annie, Jasmine, Pain and Shiron heads out with Rimettar)  
Annie: Guys, we did it! We finally have Rimettar back!  
Chad: Holy shit, Rimettar is here! Alright. It is now time to stop using this barrier.  
(Chad cancels the blue barrier around everyone)  
Jessie: Jasmine. You're alive!  
Hethron: I'm glad that your breasts are okay!  
Tretris: That was scary! Please don't that ever again, you guys!  
Jasmine: Quit being a Panzy, Tretris! I could've got killed if you wasn't here.  
Hethron: Boys are so afraid without Females. It's actually really sad! Instead...  
(Hethron gets close to Jasmine)  
Hethron: I still think this woman is going to accept me instead.  
(Jasmine punches Hethron to the ground)  
Jasmine: In your dreams, Carpet eater!  
Hethron: She is so happy.  
Jasmine: Anyway, Jessie. Could you find a way for us to get back home? I am starting to feel the urge that this place is getting really unusual when I stay here. And I am getting sick and tired of wearing this damn bikini in this awful day!  
Jessie: Yeah, I just need to call my operators to pick us up a helicopter. That way, we will go home in no problem!  
(They start riding through the helicopter with Jessie)  
Jessie: Thanks to my operators. I have a new chance that we can get home in the meantime!  
Rimettar: That's nice. I would see what the outside of the world really is. It looks like Annie and Shiron is having fun out there.  
(Annie can be seen flying through the ocean while having Shiron on her back)  
Annie: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Shiron: This is wonderful! Ha ha!  
Chad: Rimettar, it's been so long since we've seen each other.  
Rimettar: Yes it has, Chad. Now, don't talk to me before I pinch you again.  
Chad: I was just being nice...  
Jasmine: Hey, Pain.  
Pain: What?  
Jasmine: I've been thinking about something. Something I have been keeping for so long. Maybe... we can have a date together.  
Pain: Jasmine, you know that I can't accept you. But if it makes you happy, then I would do it.  
Jasmine: What?! You really mean it?! I can't believe that you would accept me!  
(Jasmine starts hugging Pain)  
Pain: Yeah...  
Tretris: What?! No way! I am going to die alone! There's no one that is going to date me!  
Hethron: Hey! I am more surprised than you! I'm going to kick Pain's ass later on!  
Dreck: Do you think Shiron likes me?  
Mikey: Well, totally! You just need to give her some time. I am sure of it!  
Dreck: Awwww...  
Rimettar: Is this the new life, Jessie? Are we going to be the new people soon?  
Jessie: I hope so, Rimettar. I hope so.  
(The End)  
John: Where is she? I know she's around here.  
???: John...  
John: Celan?  
(John starts looking around and gets inside the vessel room)  
John: She has to be around here.  
(John looks at the table and sees a memory drive)  
John: Someone hasn't inserted this. Let's see if it can be put into this machine.  
(John inserted the memory in the machine, and then Celan can be seen through the screen)  
Celan through the screen: John...  
John: Celan?!  
Celan through the screen: John, it's actually me. It seems that you can transfer my mind through this machine.  
John: Celan, what happened to you?  
Celan through the screen: I have lost my power. I can't come back to life somehow. I don't know if I can sense any energy inside of me. It feels dark and scary inside of this screen.  
John: What do I have to do to make you come back?  
Celan through the screen: If you could get my power back. I could possibly come back if you could do that. I might feel my body when you complete that option.  
John: Wait, but where is your power?  
Celan through the screen: Sssshgsghshsgshdsderrhrrfhfhsffshddhf...  
John: Celan?!  
(The screen starts turning off)  
John: Celan... what has happened to you?  
???: What's that unusual noise? That's not supposed to happen.  
John: I gotta hide!  
(John starts hiding)  
Teras: Aaaghh... I knew this thing was broken. Sasam shouldn't have programmed this machine when Carrie corrupted the data. {Sigh} Both of those two are really annoying...  
(Teras starts sitting down)  
Teras: Well, time to do some research. These files can't keep up with themselves.  
(John starts moving out of the room)  
John: That was close. I thought I was going to get caught. Now, I need to find out what Celan was talking about and bring her back to life.  
(Orhen starts sniffing)  
Xenar: What's wrong, Orhen?  
Orhen: I feel that there's a prey in here. And that prey is still here. Find what's been troubling that smell.  
Xenar: Alright. But, what should we do if Jasmine comes back? Will you finally go to her and tell her this time?  
Orhen: There's no time for that now. And I'm sure she would be thinking about it. After all, he won't be thinking about her if I still have her.  
(Orhen starts looking at a frame picture of Jasmine's father)  
To be continued


End file.
